Fright Virus
by Dragonskyt
Summary: Jerry should have chosen his next victim a little better...


Fright Virus

''And remember Alex, no getting any attention towards ourselves this time.'' Dana sternly spoke to her grumpy brother who sat next to her in the car.

Alex grumped in return, but didn't say a word.

They had to move to Las Vegas because apparently he shouldn't be so _violent_ against guys who were hitting on his sister. Of course Alex being the protective brother who he is, decided to make a lasting impression and threw them against the walls in the alleyways. He had long gone made the decision not to snack on people because Dana frowned upon such actions, but it was these moments he didn't have to restrain himself.

Apparently the victims turned out to be from a local gang and they had friends… lots and lots of friends.

A brief struggle of violence and chaos later, the gang split up and the siblings in all but blood left for another city.

Dana always wanted to go to Las Vegas, Alex wanted to make her happy, Alex also _acquired_ some bank accounts, filled with dollar bills and thus they found a nice spot not too far from the big city, yet still very calming. You still had to hear the noise from the city of gamblers, whores and drunks, but it was minor enough not to get too much trouble out of it.

Dana frowned, he hated it when she frowned. ''Don't you dare go silent emo while I am sitting next to you. Answer with words, not grunts.''

''Fine.'' He grunted out.

''Good enough I suppose.''

=0=0=0=

The house they had bought was nice. It was a typical suburban structure that should be big enough to fill at least four or five inhabitants. As it was only him and her living there, they had enough space for themselves, which Alex greatly appreciated. Though he loved his sister dearly, he still needed his own space and a cramped apartment won't do after a while. Now they both had their own bedrooms, which Alex knew he wouldn't use much as he didn't exactly need any sleep. Instead he would probably search the net for anything to stave off his boredom. Other nights, he would probably run around the countryside, eat some animals and return the next morning.

It only took them less than three days to finally get everything ready. Money wasn't an issue, Dana could hack through anything and Alex had over 5000 bank accounts ready inside his head to be used. Dana demanded to get a nice bed, Alex bought her one. Alex wanted a big TV so he could enjoy the lonely nights more, Dana gave him permission.

It was funny how although Alex was the big scary monster in human skin, it was Dana who wore the pants in this household. It should also be noted that Alex doesn't actually wear any clothes at all as it was simply biomass, but it was a figure of speech, even if Dana did like pants more than skirts.

''So Alex, found a job yet?'' Dana asked curiously after a while of settling in.

Even though they didn't want to grab any attention to themselves, they still had to blend in. Besides, a job would mean a distraction and a distraction would make Alex less irritating. It also helped him control his urges amongst the human population and get more social experience.

''…I enlisted at the police force.'' He spoke after a brief silence.

''What really?-He nodded- I never expected that, I mean I know we can fake any diploma and the like, but wow, I never saw this one coming. What made you wear the uniform?'' Dana said with obvious surprise on her face.

Normally Alex always chose easy jobs like being a bouncer or working at the docks. However, there were no docks near the suburbs and the clubs in Las Vegas would only give him a big headache after a while.

''It's quiet.'' Alex commented and he meant it wholeheartedly. Nothing ever happened in the suburbs and they probably wouldn't for a while now.

Dana bit her lower lip for a moment and then sat down on the couch next to him.

''Well if that's what makes you happy… Enough talk about jobs, what movie did you pick this time!''

''Some movie called 'Grave Encounters', it sounded nice.''

''Only you Alex would think a horror sounds nice Alex, only you.''

=0=0=0=

Jerry purred as he saw his newest victim move inside her house. She was different from his other prey, she walked with careful steps, always careful of her movements and if one did not look closely, one would ignore her like any other random stranger you see, but Jerry saw more. He saw how she didn't attract attention to herself, how she hold her back straight and didn't back down on arguments with a store cleric who didn't give her back the right change.

And then there was her brother. Though Jerry wasn't very hungry for males, he had to admit that the brother was different. The walk of a predator, hunting and searching for any clue that lead him to his prey. The man had become a pain in the neck for the last few weeks, he had almost caught him several times during his hunt in the night. How the man managed to see through solid walls was a mystery to him, but it might have to do something with the sounds he accidently makes.

Jerry knew he had to be careful, but only until he caught his prey. He was going to break through that tough exterior of the brother, break him apart bit by bit. That's what he got for messing round with his hunt. That this Dana was good looking for the eyes also helped a bit, but really, it was simple payback.

=0=0=0=

Dana didn't know how it happened. She didn't even know exactly when it happened. All she knew was that she had been caught when she was bringing the garbage, chloroform pressed against her mouth and to her regrettable surprise, she inhaled it due to her sudden fright.

The next thing she knew was that she found herself in a locked white room made out of metal. It was soundproof obviously, with a small peephole at the door.

Said door opened up not long after she sat down after a quick look around.

''Well well, what do we have here.'' A dark voice said.

It was Jerry, his charming handsome face visible from the doorway.

''What do you want!? Where am I?!'' Dana demanded.

He chuckled. ''Well I want you obviously, why else would I have kidnapped you here.''

''And Here is where?'' Dana repeated her last question darkly.

''My house.''

''Do you even realize what you have done?''

He chuckled some more. ''Well I kidnapped you obviously.'' Then he frowned ''Say, why aren't you scared? You don't sweat, you don't cry and you don't even smell like fear at all.''

This time she chuckled. ''Because of my brother really. You don't even know in how much shit you are in right now.''

He kept his frown on his face. ''You really believe he can save you don't you?'' He gave a sly smile. ''You think a human can take me on?''

''You mean to say you aren't human?'' She asked shocked.

He opened his mouth, four sharp teeth shining brightly in the artificial light of the room.

''Vampire? You are an actual vampire?'' She said dumbly.

It wasn't the oddest thing she had seen and frankly, after hearing your own brother isn't your actual brother anymore from his own mouth, followed by him consuming a stray hunter in front of her, it didn't reach high up on her list either.

He clapped his hands. ''Bravo, bravo. You my dear deserve a prize for that! Did you know your brother was on to me for a while now? I can't let that happen any longer, so I am going to have to kill him, but you… As a prize I'll let you watch.''

She wanted to laugh she really did, but she wasn't stupid. He wanted to fight her brother and he was going to leave her unharmed until then, who was she to say no to that.

*Ring ring*

She suddenly heard her cell phone ring her ringtone from inside the pockets of her captor.

Jerry gave a fake surprised look. ''Oh, who do we have here?'' He placed his hands inside his right pocket and took out a rectangle machine for long distance communication. ''Ah, it's your brother. Let's put it on speaker shall we?''

*Click*

''_Dana? Where are you?'' _Came a very worried voice of her viral brother.

Before she could answer, Jerry spoke up. ''I am afraid your sister is a little bit occupied at the moment.''

''_Who are you and what have you done to Dana!'' _Alex shouted out.

''Now now, stay calm, she's unharmed…for now.'' Jerry spoke slyly and Dana felt a shiver through her body.

No not the shiver of fear, but of something else.

Hunter Pulse.

A sonar ability to track down a target. Dana was all too familiar with it and as such, she could feel the sonar touch her every time Alex used to it search for her. She had demanded him to never use it if it wasn't necessary because it was a invasion of her privacy, but this time she was glad he finally used it.

It actually felt kind of warm to her, as if Alex was hugging her, saying everything would be alright.

''_What do you want?''_ Alex asked, but it was clear as day he was on the move as the sound of wind came through the speakers of the phone.

''I want you… Meet me at my home at **** in five minutes.''

''… _I am already there.''_ Alex responded, making Jerry look surprised.

''W-what?'' He said before suddenly…

*Boom*

A wall exploded, a wall actually exploded in small pieces right next to Dana's room. This was followed by several slices against the soundproof wall of steel next to her and it fell apart, showing a very pissed off and angry Alex Mercer with his claws at his side. Next to his ears, Dana saw a cell phone sticking out of his shoulder, it looked gross, but it was better than him accidently crushing the small machine between his hands.

''Are you alright?'' He asked calmly, but one could feel the lingering threat if she said no.

''Physically, I am fine, but I am still a bit dazed. Did you know this guy is a vampire?'' Dana answered back.

It wasn't a yes… and that's not good enough for him so he flexed his claws aggressively.

''A vampire? Never ate one of those before…'' He muttered with an ice cold glare fixated on Jerry, who was looking very thoughtful at the claws.

''W-what are you?'' Jerry asked, taking a small step back.

Alex grinned, a grin of a predator. ''I am called many things… a monster, a terrorist, a killer… but I'd like to call myself an overprotective brother.''

''Dana…'' He asked suddenly, making her look at him again. ''Can I consume this guy?''

She shrugged. ''Be my guest, just make sure to throw anything away that you don't need. You know, his attitude, his bloodlust and the habit of kidnapping woman in the middle of the night.''

Alex looked back at the vampire again, who had taken even more steps backwards after their casual bloody conversation. ''Look's like I've got permission to play around for a bit. I hope you last longer than the last guy that pissed me off too much.''

Jerry laughed nervously. ''Ah… what happened to him?''

''Late nigh snack…''

That's all that Jerry needed before frantically running away and jumping through the window towards his car. Entering it as fast as possible, fumbling with the keys for a couple of seconds before he drove himself away, he had a certain line of thoughts.

Crazy, crazy! How the hell did that guy find them so soon! What was he! He was no vampire, didn't smell like one either, but he reeked of death. And those claws! What happened to his arms, he didn't have those before! And the red veins, that was definitely not blood!

''Going somewhere…'' Came a voice next to him, making Jerry look to his left and see a very fast Alex Mercer running next to his car. Immediately twisting the steering wheel to his left, intending to slam the car against Alex, Jerry hoped that would slow him down, but it was of no luck as Alex calmly placed his hand against the car and _pushed_ it back.

''You're a vampire aren't you?'' Alex grunted. ''Aren't you supposed to be mighty strong and stuff?''

Realizing this wasn't going anywhere, Jerry pushed the brake all the way through and made the car stop in its tracks, Alex moving on for a few seconds before he too turned around and faced the standstill car.

The engine roared. Jerry pressed the gas panel full on and the car raced towards the living virus. With an incredible feat of strength, Alex grabbed the car and threw it up in the air. The car made several flips before landing soundly on its side, the driver himself landing unscathed next to it as he had jumped the moment it was on its path down.

Jerry knew there was no way out, he had to fight and the only way now was to go full power. Releasing his human form, bat wings grew from his back, his face became like an ugly imp and his mouth became filled with fangs.

''GRaaah!'' He roared and lunged for the virus, who swapped his arms with Hammer fists and slammed down the exact moment his fists would reach the creatures face.

Jerry stood no chance as his entire head went missing in a bloody pulp, but regeneration quickly brought his head back, at which Alex grinned madly at.

''Looks like I am not the only one who can regenerate every body part. Let's test the limits shall we?''

Jerry whimpered like a small dog as Alex morphed his arms in those claws again and started cutting and cutting and cutting…

=0=0=0=

It was morning when Alex returned. Dana was comfortably sitting on the couch after have taken a very long shower, already aware of him returning due to sensing the hunter pulse again. She didn't mind and this was going to happen for a week or so before he'd quit his over protectiveness to a smaller variant.

''So how did it go?'' She asked curiously. After all, it wasn't everyday you get to learn vampires exist.

Alex looked uncomfortable, fidgeting with his fingers and shuffling with his feet.

''Alex? What happened?'' She slowly demanded, knowing exactly when her brother did something wrong.

''…He exploded…''

''Excuse me?''

''He exploded alright!'' Alex shouted out.

''Calm down and tell me exactly what, how and when.'' Dana said while pointing at the opposite couch in front of her.

Alex sighed and gave a nod as he did just that.

''Well, I was kind of pissed…'' He started to which she nodded carefully. ''So I… played around for a bit…'' He continued. Dana grimaced, when Alex played around, he wasn't meaning board games and throwing dice. He meant pure sadistic pleasure and she was glad he only acted that way when she was involved.

''Minutes became hours and eventually the sun showed up and…''

''He exploded.'' Dana finished, understanding what just happened.

''How the hell should I know he was weak against sunlight! I've been on the internet! Weren't they supposed to sparkle or something!'' He ranted and Dana sighed.

''Now calm down Alex, let me tell you what real vampires are…''

=0=0=0=

**Author's Notes:**

**I couldn't help it, this was perfect for vengeful Alex Mercer fic. I always loved the brother/Sisters relationship the two have in fanfiction, thus I wondered how pissed off he would be if some guy would be stupid enough to kidnap her!**


End file.
